


The Development of Rooftop Tacos

by spideys_ass



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daily Bugle, Especially Tony, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Weapon X program, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spidey just happens to have amazing DNA, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool banter, THE BOXES - Freeform, Weapon X - Freeform, White and yellow, age gap, also not a songfic but theres songs for chapter titles, classic Deadpool and Spider-Man teamups, he still just doesn't want to be treated like a kid, kinda Superfamily, obviously, really protective Avengers, roofs and taco dates, suicidial Deadpool, underage high school Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: At first, the only problem is that Deadpool doesn't know what Spider-Man's favourite taco toppings are -and that the boxes won't shut up about the boy's nether regions for Wade to get a word in otherwise.But with Deadpool's mental issues, disapproving parental figures, and the uprising of a program with stolen infomation from Weapon X's unethical experiments, there is soon as many problems as-{As many problems as rabits that left Noah's 40 day-40 night adventure}[Shut up, let the author finish the shitty summary and get onto the good stuff!]{Mmmm like the spider ass good stuff!}Basically, Peter just wants to prove he's not a child, and Deadpool finds himself enchanted, and escorted on the path to being a hero.





	The Development of Rooftop Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man and Deadpool meet for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting fellow fanfictioners, updates will be maybe not entirely horrendous, but probably not regular. But I try to keep chapters long! Also I'm not sure exactly how this story is gonna pan out, though I do have a good idea, I'm not sure how many chapters, and (no guarantees) but plot recommendations and such are encouraged! Also any mistakes or critiques are welcomed!

The Amazing Spider-Man was currently seated on the top of a tall building, as usual, feet dangling off the side. He would be on patrol, but it seemed as though he could finally get a peaceful night. It was a cloudy night, but not completely dark, as there was still a full moon to cast down eerie light. 

There was only a slight breeze, even up top the tall apartment building- or business- or whatever. Peter never noticed these things. He sighed out, the warmth immediately replaced by the chilly beginning-of-Autumn air. There was no big emergency or crisis, so the arachnid deemed it a sign to enjoy the quiet while he could. Far, far in front of him to his right, he was able to see Stark Tower where his "dads" were probably in bed. 

Recently, well, a few years ago recently, after he defeated the Vulture, Mr. Stark invited him to join the Avengers under his roof, but at the time, already guilt-ridden with neglecting school, worrying his Aunt, and staying true to himself, he declined. 

Because what would a man like Stark, with his gadgets, and tech, and gang of superheroes want with a fifteen year old boy who'd been masquerading as a superhero for a little over a few weeks? 

Peter had known he was capable, but even after Vulture's defeat and what seemed to be Mr. Stark's test and apology, he still didn't think he actually understood Peter's motives and need to save people. 

With that behind him, the Vulture still knew Spider-Man's identity, and Aunt May as well. When the threats came to Tony, and May panicked, Mr. Stark was there to fix it.

He knew exactly what to do. He enhanced SHIELD's prisons, putting him in isolation before he had the chance to pass the information on, but there was no guarantee it hadn't gotten out previously. So, with many tears, Aunt May was put into SHIELD's very own witness protection, and Peter Parker, or now, Peter Stark, was adopted by Tony Stark himself, identity secure, with a new backstory, and unintentionally made a celebrity of. 

And soon, the rest of the Avengers came back, differences still there, but a peace made with the happy announcement of Tony Stark and Steve Roger's engagement. Which was very surprising for Peter at the least, but apparently not the other Avengers. But in that time he'd grown extremely close to both of them. So close, that sometimes Pater forgot he hadn't actually been living with them his whole life. 

Spidey was deeply lost in thought and didn't hear a certain merc sneak up behind him, his Spidey-Sense quiet.

"Hey! What a surprise to see you here my favourite, friendly neighbourhood Spider-boy!" A voice from behind shouted. Spidey straightened up in surprised before narrowing his eyes. That was an unfamiliar, yet unforgettable voice.

"Deadpool. My favourite mercenary." He all but spat out at him. 

"Aww, you really mean that?" He sat down on the ledge next to Peter. "Y'know, it's always great to be appreciated-"

{Appreciated?}

"Well, that might be going a little too far I might admit, but hey! Acknowledgement's something!" 

"What do you want, Deadpool?" Spider-Man hissed.

"Geez, someone's a little rough around the edges today. I just came to say hello! I saw that pretty little ass of yours sulking up here and wanted to offer you one!" Peter finally noticed the merc was holding a huge bag full of chimichangas, a very big sack indeed. 

[Wow, this kid's thoughts!]

"Uh... thanks?" He reached in to grab one.

{Mmm... look how he bites it!}

[So good.]

{And I bet that's not the only thing he'd look good biting.}

[Ooh! Did you see? Did you see the tongue stick out?]

{Such a small, pink, moist, little wet thing.}

"Would you guys shut up?} Deadpool hissed.

{We'll shut our mouths when he shuts his.}

"He's not going to shut his, he's eating." Deadpool shot back in a matter-of-fact tone.

[Exactly, thats the point.]

Spidey tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Wade? Who are you talking to?" 

"Hmm?" Deadpool turned around in shock. Was he more delusional than he thought? Was that a hint of concern in the spider's voice? Ugh he must be going even crazier. "Oh. No one, no one..." 

[Aww, are you ashamed of us~]

"Yeah kinda." Deadpool muttered where Spidey couldn't hear. "So baby boy, how'd you know my name anyway? Not that it's a secret... but still."

"Oh, sorry. It's not that I've read your file or anything. It's just- the Avengers call you that sometimes. Wade Wilson instead of Deadpool- not that they talk about you behind your back- uh not that you don't come up in conversation-" 

"Okay, slow your roll there, baby boy. And what's this about a file?" Deadpool asked. He stared at the the part of Spidey's face that the mask was pulled up. It was dark pink.

[He's blushing!]

{Oh my God! How cute!}

Peter's eyes went wide. "File? What? I- noooo... There's no files. Nope!"

Deadpool chuckled. Everything this boy did was so endearing. He wanted to rip him apart. 

[Conflicted much?]

{How is that conflicted? He's beautiful. Let's cut him!}

"It's no secret Tony Stark and his SHIELD buddies have files on people, but I didn't think I'd specifically have one. Well, I would in SHIELD obviously, but I didn't think the Tin Man would."

"Oh..."

"So baby boy, haven't seen you in a while. Like a long while. I've heard things though... Are you officially an Avenger now? Cause that'd be cool. That's like... a thing. Honorary superhero and all that." Deadpool looked to the side, studying the little hero. He was small, though muscular, but still very small.

{That just shows how compatible he is.}

[Oh God yes~]

Ahh, that was true. He liked his men small. He was trying to restrain himself from just pouncing on the kid. But Spidey was extra special. Small, submissive, eager to please, athletic, innocent-

{Young.}

[Oh come on even I know that's disgusting. Plus, look at him, he has to be legal, he's out here, superheroing! A kid can't do that!]

But Spidey... it was like someone put all his kinks in a box, wrapped it all pretty, but put it out of his reach. 

{This is new. We havn't had a crush since Bea Arthur!}

[Yup. Oh well. Time to piss the kid off.]

Wade stopped kicking his feet from where they were dangling to perform a mockingly large yawn and stretch in which his arm ended up dangled around Spidey's neck.

"Deadpool." He hissed, for the second time that night. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Me?" Deadpool widened his eyes and placed a hand on his chest, acting taken aback. "I'm merely stretching, Spidey! I'm tired. It's late..." 

{Fall. Do it.}

[Yeah kill yourself in front of him. That'll get him running.]

Deadpool slowly started leaning to his left, away from Peter. "Y'know, I almost feel like I could lean back and fall asleep, right here and now." Wade's arm slipped from Spider-Man's neck, and by that time Peter knew something was wrong. He turned to look right as Wade slipped off.

{Deadpool is falling down, falling down falling down!}

[Deadpool is falling down, my fair spider!]

Peter frantically shot out webs, trying to save him from falling, but by the time they reached him, he'd already landed with a THWACK!


End file.
